The grand love games!
by NyanSkittles
Summary: Lucy has all the guys attracted to her at the Grand magic games. Who will she pick? Will she pick? Filled with many Lucy couples :D Short series Rated M
1. Chapter 1: Rouge attacks

The fourth day of the grand magic games had begun. Today's competition was to see who was the fastest in general. All members from the guild run out on the track. Lucy noticed her teammate jet who won in a few minutes. Lucy knew this was an easy win today. She had not known what battle what was coming up though. Everyone after an hour cleans the area and the announcers said the members who would be battling.

"Thank you everyone for patiently waiting. Today battle is one from LUCY HEARTIFIILIA!" The crowd cheered loud waving hands everywhere

Lucy looked up shocked.

"THE OTHER CONTESTANT IS THE ONE IN ONLY...ROUGE!" The crowd cheered more. A sudden shiver of danger crawled over Lucy. A faint whisper tells her something she did not want to hear.

"_Careful...Lucy" _She turned around to see Erza who nodded her head. Lucy nervously walked down to the battlefield shaking. She faced Rouge on the other side of the field. Rouge didn't move he just smirked at her. She looked up at Fairy Tail to see Natsu.

"Grrrrr...If rouge even lays a finger on Lucy I SWEAR I'LL -"

"STOP NATSU!" Erza put one hand over his shoulder as he calms down a bit.

"Aye sir! You likkkke her!" Happy chuckled

Lucy looked at Sabertooth and something suspicious. Sting was looking nervous at Lucy but turned away once she looked at him. This got Lucy curious. A sudden burst hits her.

"Lucy what are you daydreaming or somethin?" Rouge laughs as he had punched her stomach. Hard.

"V-Virg-" She grabbed the key.

Rouge slapped all the keys across the dirt to the other side

Lucy got up still ready. She tried avoided Rouge to grab her keys but instead before touching them she got a powerful blast behind her. She hit face first on the floor beginning to bleed. She pushed herself up reaching for the keys.

"Lucy why won't you just give up?" Rouge laughed harder

Rouge kept blasting the shadow at her until he got to her close. At that point she bleed all over.

"You're over "Rouge reached to Lucy's neck and lifted up as high as possible

"Ra-rou-" She couldn't talk then. She tried pushing his hand off her neck but it wouldn't budge.

Rouge smiled as he crunched harder. The crowed suddenly went silent. Lucy slowly closed her eyes before Rouge blasted her in the face as she hit the concrete sides of the walls. She was down and Rouge won. She felt like she was dying and turned with blurriness to see people running over.

"YOU BASTARD! DON'T DO THAT! SHE'S DEAD" The crowd was shouting. She saw that Natsu tried to get down to stadium but the guards holed him down. Sting was screaming ferociously at Rouge. Lucy's eyes were completely shut. She heard you have all your memories before you die but that wasn't happening.

* * *

She awoken in the emergency room alone. This wasn't at all the recovery room at the grand magic games. She turned around noticing that she was covered in bandages. After about 10 minutes someone walks in. Lucy pretends to be sleeping on the bed. She must have seen a faint glimpse to know it was a man.

"Feel better...Lucy" A light kiss was placed on Lucy's mouth

Lucy got up and blushed even more.

"WHO WAS THAT?" Lucy screamed

"AHHHHHH" Lucy screamed again

"Lucy!" The doors swung open to be Natsu

"I heard yelling is everything okay." Natsu stared holding the doors open

"Yeah I'm fine...Just...just A NIGHTMARE! YEAH A BAD NIGHTMARE!"

"Well Lucy you scared the shit out of me." Natsu closed the doors looking at Lucy directly

"Anyway...Are you feeling better?" Natsu walked over to Lucy placing his hand on her forehead

"Natsu..." She pushed his hand away blushing

Natsu suddenly came closer and closer and Lucy pushed farther and farther

"What's wrong Luce?" He asked placing his hands on her check

"You know. You're embarrassing me!" Her face is red

Natsu chuckles and leaves waving goodbye. Lucy is still blushing at the door


	2. Chapter 2: Bitchy Sting

"Excuse me Lucy?" Sting got off from his shrugging position of from the side of the railing rolling his eyes once.

"Don't get cocky Sting. Shut up... your guild did fucking enough" Lucy walks past Sting

"Lucy...I am not like that anymore. I was worried about you!" Sting placed a finger on Lucy's shoulder

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Lucy let out a loud huff slapping his finger

Someone started running down step. Lucy looked at Sting angered

"Lucy...Is everything okay?" It was Natsu who was about 30 steps away.

Natsu got a better image and started also getting angry

"Sting...GET OFF MY LUCY!" Natsu went into flames...Literally

_My...Lucy_ She thought

"I see she's girlfriend" Sting shrugged his shoulders and walked the other way

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Natsu screamed which made Lucy chuckled a little bit

They walked back together later watching all the epic battles that happened. Lucy turned to Sabertooth to see Sting staring at her. Lucy ignored him and turned to Natsu

"Help me Natsu" Lucy moaned

"What is it?" Natsu was curious looking at her

"Sting is annoying me! He won't stop staring!" Lucy heard someone behind her

"AWWWWWWWW!" It was Gray acting all lovey dovey

"WERE JUST HAVING A CONVERSATION GRAY!" Lucy yelled

"Yeah sure" He rolled his eyes

"Grrrrr" Natsu glared at Gray

"BE A LOVEY COUPLE!" Gray pushed Natsu back into my body as he laughed.

Natsu had faced-first straight into my boobs. He sat there hole body on my

"Wwwoooowww! Natsu you truly are a pervert. GEEZ GETTA ROOM!" Gray laughed harder

Natsu got up helping me up along as she was truly pissed off at Gray to. Natsu tackled Gray as they tugged each other hair off

Lucy let out moan again staring at them laughing. Happy joined the commentary on "Love"

"YOU LOVE LUCY! YOU LOVE LUCY!" Happy said in that "childish" Kind of voice

* * *

After walking back to the pub Lucy could tell Natsu was stalking her.

"Stop stalking me Natsu!" She turned

No one was there she shrugged expediting a scare or something but nothing. As she walked again she noticed someone was still following her. She suddenly got an idea that this was not Natsu and walked faster. But the person was walking the same pace.

"Hey there, babe" A rapier she thought

"Leave me alone" A hand slowly went on her shoulder

"Why don't come and "Hang out" With us at SaberTooth" After hearing the word SaberTooth she imminently turned around to see who it was

"Sting, stop it "Lucy looked angered

Sting smirked and grabbed both of Lucy's hand rejecting her from grabbing her keys. Sting dragged her as Lucy struggled to make him let go.

_Dragon Slayers are so strong_ she thought

Sting reached by her skirt and reached for Lucy's celestial keys

"DON'T TOUCH THEM!" Lucy struggled even more

"Oh, stop it Lucy!" Sting said

Finally they made it to Saber tooth's pub and Sting walked in upstairs

"Sting what are doing with that Fairy?" Minerva asked

"Do you like Lucy...IN A SEXUAL WAY?" Everyone laughed

"Yes" Sting also laughed

Lucy go scared. Why is everyone practically cheering him on!? She thought

They finally got up at Sting's apartment. Sting locked the doors so not way out without the key. Sting let go of Lucy's hand as she tumbled down to the fell on Lucy and Lucy struggled of pushing him

_What do I do? She thought_

* * *

**_CHAPTER 3 COMING SOON! SORRY IT'S TAKING AWHILE WORKING ON A DIFFERENT FANFICTION CALLED BLOOD AND I DIDN'T HAVE A LOT OF TIME TO CONTINUE THIS ONE BUT I WILL MAKE A FEW MORE CHAPTERS! THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING SO FAR AND MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW PLEASE: D_**


	3. Chapter 3: What I call Rape

"FUCK YOU STING!" she real quick tried moving out of the way but he was to strong

"You are not going anywhere, babe" He comes down closer

"THIS IS RAPING!" Lucy scream and kick

Someone knocked on the door

"Am I...Interrupting?!"

Sting only knew who exactly it was a ran to the door. As he did I tried to real quick jump to window but by then they spotted me opening it. Rouge walked over by Lucy tugging her back to the ground smiling.

"You really aren't going anywhere. Besides what's funnier than 1 chick and two dudes" He latches on to both of my hands

"ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Lucy screamed loudly and attempted to break away from Rouge's hands

* * *

_Back by the guild..__**.**_

_Natsu ran in circles waiting for Lucy. He got really worried eventually and walked in the guild._

_"Has anyone seen Lucy?" He yells_

_Everyone nodded their head then someone right behind barged in_

_"EVERYONE! Bad news! A rumor been going around that Lucy has been captured by Sabertooth!" It was Mirajane_

_Natsu flared in anger and ran out as everyone knew that he would be going_

* * *

"Stop!" Lucy kept kicking as everyone slowly took off their clothes but her. This seemed very weird to Lucy. She looked over again at the window to see if there was a way out

"NATSU!" I scream by the window opening it

"HEY!" Rouge and Sting pushed Lucy away from the window as she screamed with the window still opened

Suddenly a loud thud came from the down stairs and went completely silent as they put their clothes back on.

"SHIT! WHAT DO WE DO?" Sting panicked and Rouge picked me up as he started tying me with rope from the closet

The door busted with Natsu in flames as Rouge smiled with a devious plan.

"GIVE...ME...LUCY!" Natsu yelled as I was happy he was here

"I can't do that. You see...If you touch Lucy we will hang her with the rest of my rope I have!" He laughed as Natsu huffed loudly

What was I going to do!

* * *

**_THANK YOU ALL THAT WAS THE GRAND LOVE GAMES CHAPTER 3 AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND NEXT ONE COMING SOON WHEN I HAVE THE TIME TO DO SO THANK YOU!_**


	4. Chapter 4: The aftermath

P.s **Were going into Lucy perspective from now on**

"No...Don't hang me" I was naked, in rope, being threatened

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING TO LUCY?" Natsu screamed in sheer anger

"Can't you tell Natsu, we weren't going to hurt her, just have a little fun is all" Sting chuckled

"Don't you even think about touching her!" His face lit up in flames

"Can't promise that. "Sting walked over to me

I curled up as much as I could so he could not touch my vagina or boobs. It was very uncomfortable but I had to deal with it

" Trying to hide are you, love" He came up, grabbed my chin and plunged forward, kissing me

I couldn't push him away only if I broke out of my "barrier" I had to

I pushed my legs hitting his stomach and he flings back

"Natsu! Get him!" Natsu smiled and threw Sting out the window. Now Rouge was the only one , he just chucked Rouge out the window

"Lucy" He burnt the rope, then I felt as free as ever giving him a hug.

"LUCY! You're naked!" He stood in shock

"But some dahm clothes on first before you hug me!" He chuckled

**Please read the next chapter, very important! **


	5. Chapter 5: Final

**Look on my page!**

**Part 2 of the Grand love games is up!**

**See you their**

_**H.D**_


End file.
